The Nice incident of the Void
by XxAlysxX
Summary: Saaa, who knows what this could be about?


**Okay so I fell in love with Project K and I was so disappointed by the lack of crossovers and since I'm constantly thinking as if everything is a crack!fic I decided to make this.**

**Don't own Project K/K or HP.**

**Warning: Multiple POVs spanning over 2 days.**

* * *

**File 1**

**Due to the incompetence of the Records Staff in the Ministry of Magic record XXXXXCO has had the dates removed from the documents. Sorry for the inconvenience when reading this document. If you want to know the dates please check the preserved scrolls for the newspapers of that time. The documents have been split up due to the different writers of this case.**

**Minister of the time: Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Overseer of the case: Head Auror Harry J. Potter**

**Overseer of the Colour aspect: Head Annex 4 Reisi Munakata**

**Time aspect: XXXX AD-XXXX AD**

**Nicknamed case: The Nice incident of the Void**

**Nicknamer of the case: Head Annex 4 Reisi Munakata**

**Tuesday, 2X AD, XXXX, XX:XX**

For Auror Richards things weren't looking great with his new case. His partner, Auror Thomas, wasn't looking too happy either.

'So what do we know about this guy?' asked Richards trying to ignore the deceased body in front of them, _when the media picks this up we're all doomed_ thought Richards.

'What isn't there to know about this guy? Merlin! His life was practically there for everyone to see! When his team picks this up not even Head Potter will be able to save our hides!'

Richards grimaced at that thought; the worst thing is that it was probably true.

'Ignoring that!' snapped Richards.

'How in Merlin's name are we able to ignore the huge fact that his Quidditch teammates are going to kill us all and would have already done that if not for the fact that we have Scepter 4 as our defence!'

Once again Thomas pointed out the obvious.

Scepter 4, or formally known as Annex 4, was a new department in the Ministry of Magic to combat and control the users of the "new generation of magic".

The new generation of magic was children born after The Great Battle of Hogwarts that somehow was able to develop new powers, which the current theory believes this magic came from the huge excess of magic that happened there although it doesn't explain how so many muggleborn got this ability, which came in 7 different colours and abilities.

Each of the children had different characteristics of ability which were separated into colours apart from the "Rabbits" (named by Unspeakable Lovegood who is currently researching the new magic) and the most powerful of each colour were called "Kings" regardless of gender (Hermione Weasley had tried to petition that there should also be "Queens" as well but due to the lack of female with the new magic it was rejected).

Scepter 4 had mainly all blue coloured types that specialised in shields and defence while the team the dead man belonged to belonged to had all red types that specialised in destruction although the dead person didn't ever do any destruction that the Auror department ever knew of.

To try and make all the colours friendly with each other they set up Quidditch teams to beat each other although everyone knew Blues and Reds had the strongest rivalry out of all the colours. It was great to watch their matches, it draw a huge crowd every time due to the dirty fighting that both teams used against each other that they didn't normally use in a normal game, especially the beaters.

'Do you think it was a Death Eater attack?' asked Thomas and Richards shivered.

Death Eaters were the types of things you told your children to make them eat their vegetables. They were a source of nightmares, right up there with Dementors, both of which were thought to be lost to the world forever.

When children played games they'd play Aurors and Death Eaters however the new version was currently Scepter 4s, the Blues, and HOMRAs, the Reds.

'Don't be stupid Thomas there is no such thing as Death Eaters, they're just stories our mums used to tell us to scare us,'

'You really didn't pay attention to history class did you?' asked Thomas, his facial expression telling Richards that Thomas thought he was an idiot. Richards coughed into his hand.

'Er...no I didn't I was asleep during history class. Hey! Don't give me that look! Not everyone can go to Bax's and have a hot history teacher!' shouted Richards.

'We couldn't date her anyway and it's Beauxbatons but that's not the point! The point is that you guys don't even know your own history!'

'Sorry for not acing all of my subjects mister Outstanding level,' said Richards coating as much sarcasm as he could onto that sentence much like the jam scones that he enjoys so much from his wife.

Thomas sighed. It wasn't going to be the last time he and Thomas got into an argument about their school subjects and it wasn't the first time either.

Thomas looked around at the crime scene while their colleagues were still away from the scene, probably holding back the media.

'What was he even doing around here anyway? This is a long way away from Red territory...' asked Thomas, a question that Richards had no smart assed answer for.

* * *

**Wednesday, 2X AD, XXXX, XX:XX**

Department head of Annex 4 sighed as he listened to his vice head talk about today's paper and yesterday's murder. It was a mess and no doubt the captain and King of the HOMRA Reds Quidditch team was going to retaliate soon.

Reisi Munakata just didn't want to be there when it happened, actually that was a lie he did want to be there but only to be able to let off all the stress he has accumulated from this case already with another King.

Why didn't Department Head of Aurors Potter not tell him about this case? Didn't he know how important Totsuka Tatara was to HOMRA? This was going to be an issue at the next Department Head meeting.

'Sir? Should I repeat what I just said?' asked his Deputy Head, Seri Awashima, the only female to develop a Blue ability so far.

'No, it's fine. I heard what you said, dismissed,' said Reisi from where he was finishing his puzzle, a nice red and blue one that blended into a nice purple colour at the middle, more red than blue type of nice purple.

Although he couldn't find the last piece, a red piece, for the puzzle and it was just disgraceful to use magic to find a simple puzzle piece.

So where did it go?

* * *

**Wednesday, 2X AD, XXXX, XX:XX**

Saruhiko Fushimi fiddled with the puzzle piece in his pocket, it served their leader right for not doing his job properly, not that Saruhiko had any room to talk with the fact he was currently skipping work to find his Misaki.

Although it was annoying with the fact his Misaki seemed to be avoiding him as he wasn't in his usual spots.

Looking around Diagon Alley he spotted young women, a newspaper (probably the Daily Prophet), kids, shop owners and – wait. The newspaper.

Walking up to the two young women with the newspaper in between them Saruhiko placed a fake smile on his face.

'Excuse me ladies but do you mind if I just had a quick look at your newspaper for a moment?' asked Saruhiko to the ladies that had the newspaper on their table. Both women looked at each other before bursting out in nervous giggles.

'I don't mind mister Scepter 4,' purred one of the women. Hideous things they were, Saruhiko had to wonder what was so great about women that had his Misaki so interested in them.

They had no colour to them, they were bland and hideous and did everything you asked of them; they were brainless unlike his Misaki.

'Thank you miss,' smiled Saruhiko, it was a plastic smile that anyone who had a brain could tell was plastic but the women just giggled and the one that purred handed over the newspaper, her hand lingering for that second longer. Filthy...

Saruhiko scanned the newspaper quickly but carefully to confirm that it wasn't a hoax, that Totsuka Tatara was truly dead.

It didn't seem possible with how heavily guarded that guy was but yet again that guy was always doing dangerous things and talking to dangerous people from what Saruhiko remembered, from a time when Misaki was just starting to betray him...

'Do you mind if I keep this?' asked Saruhiko.

'Not at all' said the second woman who smiled and the one that purred nodded and smiled as well.

'Thank you very much, now if you don't mind ladies I will be off. Thank you for your generosity,' said Saruhiko sincerely with sincerity that oozed with Basilisk venom and probably felt like a bone mending potion down the throat.

In short it felt horrible to be on the receiving end of such sincerity.

_I hope Anna doesn't ever become a woman _thought Saruhiko ignoring the fact that biology doesn't work that way.

* * *

**Wednesday, 2X AD, XXXX, XX:XX**

Anna Kushina sat at the heart of HOMRA Headquarters.

It was an unsettling feeling when Tatara didn't show up at Headquarters and a depressed and angry feeling when the Daily Prophet showed up that morning.

No one from the Ministry had contacted them. Nobody cared that he was a Red. None of them cared to think that his family in HOMRA would want to know if he was dead or not.

Anna could almost see red coming off of all the members of HOMRA, despite the fact she was colour blind and could only see the colour red from her Guardian, Mikoto Suoh.

There were three people (if you don't count Yata being kept away from Fushimi) were protected by HOMRA.

They were Mikoto, their King who could protect himself but they still protected anyway, herself as she was deemed princess of HOMRA by being the only female and Tatara.

She knew this would make a large dent in their family.

Tatara was the magic sticking charm that held everyone together and stable and now that he was dead it doesn't seem possible to hold everyone together.

'What the hell is the Ministry doing?!' shouted Yata at the top of his lungs, he looked on the verge of crying and Anna knew that as the babies of the group they would find each other tonight to cry other their big brother figure but for now he would need to release his steam in the form of shouting.

Izumo sighed depressed and wipe the glasses at the bar, the whole of Knockturn Alley seemed subdued with one of their Reds gone.

Mikoto had yet to say anything but looking through her blood red marble she could see his thoughts jumbled around, never fully stopping and never truly going to one place.

This worried Anna, Mikoto's thoughts were always simple, always going to one place and never colliding with each other. Although Mikoto was silent by nature this silence seemed heavy, crushing and deafening so Yata's shouting was welcomed to destroy that silence even if a little bit.

Mikoto was never silent when one of their own had been threatened and this was beyond one of theirs being threatened.

None of their family had been killed before, died in an unfortunate accident involving potions, yes, but no one has had the guts to kill one of their own before.

Mikoto sighed, the cigarette in his mouth had almost fully gone, and everyone had fallen silent at this sigh as if it was a signal that things were going to change now.

'Kusanagi, did you get any information about the killer?' asked Mikoto in a low drawl as if he was bored but looking at him Anna could see his red burning brightly threatening to over shadow any other almost red in the room with how bright it was.

'I'm still getting Tatara's camera back, apparently he got a shot of his killer before they used a Reducto on him. Hit him in the chest as well, spend a bit dying before he died. They also left a message, in magic set to fade a couple hours after other people finding it and traceless somehow, calling himself the "Colourless King". I've already checked up about that.  
There had been a person who had previously called himself the Colourless King but he had already died a few weeks ago and lived in Wales with his adopted son. This wouldn't have been our guy, he was a pacifist to boot and I checked up on the son through neighbours. The kid didn't attend any magic school, home schooled.  
Overly polite, girly looking, great cook, a daddy's boy and unless Tatara was having a gay affair with this kid and decided to break it off with him in the worst possible way I don't see the son doing it either.  
We just need the picture now,' said Izumo.

Izumo had the best and most nice information in all of Knockturn Alley.

'Anyway to speed up the process to get the picture?' drawled Mikoto.

'Give me half an hour to get myself a copy of it,' said Izumo as he got ready to move from his current position behind the bar.

Mikoto nodded and put out his now gone cigarette.

'After we have the picture I want everyone to get a copy and look for this guy in all the magical residential places and the London muggle residential places. I don't want this guy gone from our sight,' drawled Mikoto, lighting up another cigarette.

Not that cigarettes did much damage to him but he liked having cigarettes because they soothed his werewolf side with the plant in them although they don't seem to have that effect anymore.

He thinks there are too many chemicals in them now to truly enjoy the plant.

Yata nodded and started rave about what he would do to the guy that killed Tatara. His bloodlust shining through his amber eyes; Yata was part werewolf but not enough to have a werewolf side.

HOMRA Reds were home to all Reds, magical creature or not and this Colourless King will learn that HOMRAs were family and you don't mess with their family.

She would let them know that quite nicely soon enough.


End file.
